piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Curse of the Muertos Moon
Every night when the moon be at its fullest - anyone who walks on land that be touched by moonlight be "cursed" - and become undead! '' Jolly Roger sought the ultimate form of revenge for Amo Dorsi making him undead by casting a spell all over the Caribbean! He cursed the moon so that any pirate caught in its rays would instantly become undead! This evil scourge is known as the '''Curse of the Muertos Moon'.(Curse of the Dead Moon'')' Jolly's insidious plan was unleashed on the islands by All Hallows Eve, and for many horrific nights pirates found themselves in massive sword and gun battles with their fellow buccaneers, shipmates and even fellow guildmates who fell victim to the curse! "''As we all know, All Hallows' Eve is a powerful day. It's a day the dead are said to rise and visit with the kin they left behind. Only this year, a terrible thing happens on that very day - a full moon - and Jolly Roger be working to summon all his magic to curse the Caribbean for his gain Them that's caught in the fray will be forced to attack towns ... and each other! Chaos will overtake me beloved islands and Jolly Roger's joy will be full as cursed Pirates fight for his unholy cause! At least, that's what the Mermaids done whispered - properly warned about the curse ye be. When will this terrific mayhem befall the Caribbean? As the curse tells, starting October '31 - but how long will it last? That mystery is still to be unraveled ... So take care mate, if yer indoors the curse won't touch ye. Why? The scuttle be that Captain Jack got wind of Jolly's plan and took somethin' he needed to make the curse complete. Ole' Jack stole an ancient Aztec relic called - The Moonstone - from one of Jolly Roger's henchmen. Now, his curse can be broken and only affects those on land, not at sea - so there is hope. Once the moon wanes, everyone indoors must come out and defend the towns against the undead! For if ye defeat an undead Pirate, it be a favor, it is. He lands in jail and returns to his natural state after a bit. And if enough cursed Pirates be defeated, we'll have saved the Caribbean from Jolly's curse. So do yer duty, watch yer back ... and pray for clouds." - PiratesOnline.com It's not truly known how the curse was lifted, but the rumors have it that Captain Jack Sparrow had something to do with foiling Jolly Roger's plot. Whether the curse is truly gone remains to be seen - but this doesn't mean that the wily spectre isn't hatching another plan. This involved going to new alliances. He started one with Lord Cutler Beckett as he watched the EITC 's destruction of the main islands, and helped the Company in its aftermath. Game Play During the curse, when the moon in the sky appeared as full, any pirate not on a ship at sea or indoors would turn into a skeleton (zombie) (just like in PvP). When a pirate becomes a zombie,the Pirate's Code is openly broken. Pirates can attack their undead friends, even with guns . It's understood that pirates are free to defend themselves against those that turned by any means necessary. Although, if you are a zombie, you are going against the Pirate Code if using a gun against a human. If killed by a zombie or while a zombie, the pirate would awaken in jail. Zombified pirates would return back as a normal human. Zombies would continue on their spree, until the moon had passed or they have been freed by death. Fearing for their lives, citizens on the main islands locked their doors - so anyone outside couldn't bring the curse in with them. If you were outside when it struck - you were left to your fate. (Note: Pirates in buildings, caves, or forests will also be cursed so be prepared for that.) The Curse appears every year for All Hallows Eve. The Muertos Moon however, does appear in the sky for every Invasion. Also, Jolly's power increases on Friday the 13th, and the curse will raise its ugly head again then. Event Times (2010) The Muertos Moon appears during Halloween week of every year. The Muertos Moon can also appear at random times throughout the year. The past year, the Muertos Moon happened 9 times, but during the most recent Muertos Moon, many appeared on the same day during a certain time interval. It is unknown yet about the event times this year, as the times change each year. Disney will always give warning on the Current News page about Muertos Moons, but may not be specific on times. Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Event Category:Holidays